


Thankful for You

by nyahchatnoir



Category: Toy Story, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyahchatnoir/pseuds/nyahchatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thanksgiving one-shot involving giving thanks, admitting secrets, and discovering a new love. Woody/Dolly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful for You

For the past ten minutes, Woody Pride sat on the window sill of Bonnie's bedroom, staring mutely out into the chilled depths of the deadened Fall air. Idly, the doll blinked, as his lips formed into a thin purse. His brown orbs gazed downward at the ground, intensely focusing on the leaves, which expanded in all directions beneath him and littered his owner's yard with an array of large crinkly speckles of yellow, brown, and orange.

Behind him, Woody dolefully failed to notice the concerned stares of his fellow toys, as he wordlessly kept his back to them. Silently, they gave each other looks of puzzlement and worry, not daring to say anything out loud. Finally, the shortest and spunkiest of the bunch confidently marched forward. She eyed the rest of the toys with a look of stubborn acceptance, wholly knowing that she was the one who usually came to him in these kinds of situations. It was not uncommon for the cowboy to go off on his own, brooding mutely, while his mind became preoccupied with thoughts of the past; a past filled with flirtatious kisses, white parasails, and three-headed sheep.

Truthfully, the thought pained Dolly that Woody's musings were usually about Bo. However, over time, the vivacious ragdoll had come to accept that fact. It was apparent that once Woody loved someone, he would never let them go, and in her mind, Dolly could respect that. Still, in the short ragdoll's heart, the idea did not help to make his unknown rejection hurt any less.

Oh, if only Woody could fully let go of Bo… Maybe then he would finally have a chance of truly feeling happy again.

As Dolly approached Woody, she could not help but pause in a sudden wave of shyness, as she observed the tired, bent silhouette of his back. In front of his gaze, in the distance, the ragdoll noticed the two cars parked against the curb of Bonnie's house. Surely the two vehicles belonged to her grandparents and uncle, who were happily chatting downstairs, as the family ate Thanksgiving dinner.

It was hilariously endearing, but Bonnie was wanting to bring all of her toys down into the dining room to eat with them, however, her mother was blatantly firm in her refusal. God, Dolly's owner was such an adorable little cutie.

Taking in a deep breath, the ragdoll softly spoke, "Whatcha' thinkin' about, cowboy?"

Woody blinked at the sound of her voice and was instantly pulled out of his revere. Carefully, he folded his hands within his crossed knees and craned his neck to stare contentedly up at Dolly. His eyes softly gleamed in humor. The cowboy doll already knew that, without a doubt, if anytoy were to interrupt him, the culprit would most likely be Dolly.

Immediately, Woody cleared out any of the thick emotions which were left inside his throat.

"Howdy partner," the doll gently lazed out his usual greeting, before he unexpectedly gave a welcoming smile and gently pat at the vacant spot beside him.

Dolly blinked. The toy stared mutely down at the empty spot for a diminutive moment, before she sat demurely beside him. Immediately, she listened with a small smile, as he quietly continued.

"I'm just thinking about things. This and that."

"Oh?" Dolly murmured, and she jokingly nudged at the side of his thin, checkered arm with her own short stub, "And what, pray tell, are those kinds of things?"

"Things I'm thankful for."

Woody's instantly response duped Dolly and forced her to mentally pause. With her orbs widening innocently, the purple haired toy looked up and accidentally met his eyes. He wore a kind grin, as his eyes closed out of self-contained mirth.

Gradually, Dolly found herself to be fondly staring at the handsomeness which was Woody Pride. It moderately entranced her. Yes, the ragdoll was definitely beginning to warm up to the newfound expression being emitted from the much older toy beside her.

In her mind, Dolly idly wondered, _well this is a good change._

With a tiny smirk, the shorter toy managed, "Really? Well, what are you thankful for?"

Woody suddenly opened his eyes at the question but seemingly smiled all the while. He turned his head curiously to the side and sent her a contented glance, his own honey-brown orbs meeting her dark ones calmly.

"Well, to start, I'm thankful for Bonnie. If it wasn't for her, then none of us would even have a home to go to right now."

Dolly grinned and playfully scooted closed, "True, true. What else?"

At her sudden closeness, Woody took in their seeming personal position, but eventually thought nothing of it and rattled on, "Well, I'm also thankful for my friends and the good weather outside. Uh, I like the fact that my hat is still in one piece after all these years. I'm happy that Bonnie is getting along great with the other pre-K students-"

"Go on," Dolly interrupted coyly.

Woody swallowed a bit, as she leaned in closer to rest her head contentedly against his side. The two of them were practically at best friends' status, so the ragdoll assumed it was moderately acceptable to do so.

"W-Well, I-I'm thankful that I was once owned by Andy. He's a swell kid; a grade A boy. I'm thankful that no matter what kind of scheme Buzz and I manage to get ourselves into, I never die… Miraculously. Um, I-I'm thankful for Bo. She was the light of my life for a long time, ya know."

Dolly felt as if her entire world had plummeted along with his last statement. Sure, the notion was to be expected – Woody had always loved Bo – however, the truth of the matter did not stop the purple haired doll from faintly stiffening by his side. Thankfully, Woody failed to notice.

Fully flustered by her closeness now, Woody inelegantly stuttered, "I-I'm thankful for Buss, and I-I'm thankful for Jessie."

The cowboy blushed almost instantly, as he softly admitted, "I-I'm thankful for you."

In an instance, Dolly's gaze shot up to meet his own.

"You are?"

As the female asked her question, the small ragdoll could not keep a slight edge of wonder and hope from entering her voice. The sound of it emotionally floored him.

Mentally, Woody gawked at the doll lying partially in his arms.

"Well, y-yeah."

At the sincerity in Woody's words, Dolly instantly threw her arms around the cowboy's waist, and she squeezed her stubby arms tightly around his soft yet pencil-like frame. The toy's eyes surprisingly filled with tears.

"T-That's so wonderful," the usually tough Dolly cried, "I-I'm so happy. Honest. I-I'm glad you like it here. I love… We all love having you guys here."

"Dolly," Woody softly whispered.

The aforementioned doll sniffled, "It's just… after everything you've been through… after losing Andy, Wheezy, and Bo… the fact that you can still smile... it makes me so incredibly happy."

Staring softly into the distance, Woody gradually eased his arms around Dolly's harshly shaking frame. The doll's posture slowly slacked. She sniffled indignantly, but did not give a fight in order to escape his embrace. There had been too many nights when she had wished she were there, already.

It was shameful, but mentally, Woody reveled in the feeling of holding Dolly, even if she was currently sobbing into his shoulder. It had been an awfully long time since he had held someone. Comforting her, the much older toy held onto the distraught ragdoll in his arms for what seemed like hours. Finally, when he was sure that Dolly would be okay, the cowboy carefully dared to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead, silently wishing with his touch that his friend would always be alright.

As he was pulling away, Woody immediately felt lighter in his chest; the toy almost felt as if he had just done something incredible. Holding her close, the cowboy doll suddenly gasped when he was unexpectedly jerked downward by the collar. The toy gawked in shock.

Feeling a rush of both fear and confusion, the older doll blinked wildly, as a pair of plump, plush lips inexplicably pushed against his own. Heat infused with passion, and Woody's eyes turned into the shape of saucers, as Dolly continued to move her lips expertly, sneakily raking her tongue across his lips. Easily, her mind was caught up in the moment. Feeling the immense sensation of her tongue, Woody's eyelids closed on their own accord, and he rapidly became a victim to her kiss. Eagerly, his mouth opened to allow her entry, and she happily slid her tongue inside, eager to get a good taste. It was sweet and hot; deliciously so. It was common knowledge that all of Woody was sweet.

Just as the two of them were about the get carried away with themselves, the loud, obtrusive sound of someone clearing out their throat irrevocably managed to break through the toy's amazingly tantalizing discovery. Both dolls broke apart with thick blushed on their cheeks in order to glare hotly at their annoying party-pooper.

Mr. Pricklepants laughed wholeheartedly.

"Jolly good show, old chap! Jolly good. Just wanted to stop you two before you got to the.. um… after party? Might I remind you, we do have peas-in-a-pod here, you know."

With the jab of a thumb, Mr. Pricklepants indicated to the two Potato Heads, who were hastily attempting to cover up the eyes of their newly adopted children. The peas chuckled, as they ducked, trying to get a peek from beneath their parents' grasp.

Seeing this, both dolls blushed further and pushed away from one another. Still, they sent each other a laughing smile. Now sitting a good three feet away from Woody, Dolly laughed behind an embarrassed fist and winked toward him playfully.

"I'm thankful for you, too, cowboy."


End file.
